call_of_dutyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Python
Die Python ist ein Revolver aus Call of Duty: Black Ops und Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampagne Die Python wird in der Kampagne von Mason benutzt, als er in der Mission Victor Charlie einen Tunnel voller Viet Cong auslöschen will. Dabei hält er eine Taschenlampe genau so in der Hand, wie man das Taktikmesser in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 gehalten hat. Sie ist die Sekundärwaffe in Präsidentenerlass und in SOG benutzt man sie, um den Viet Cong zu erledigen, der kurz davor ist, Woods zu erschießen. Später in der Story, genauer gesagt in der Mission Zahltag, benutzt sie der VC Bookie, um ein Russisches Roulette mit Woods und Mason zu spielen. Nachdem Woods abdrückt und keine Kugel aus der Waffe fliegt, ist Mason an der Reihe, der wagemutig hofft, dass die Kugel jetzt an der richtigen Stelle ist, Recht behält und einen seiner Verhörer erschießt. Für den Rest der Mission kann man die Waffe nicht benutzen, wahrscheinlich weil nur eine Kugel eingeführt wurde, also verwendet man die CZ75 des Bookies. Multiplayer Man schaltet die Python mit Level 18 frei. Sie hat den höchsten Maximum- sowie Minimumschaden von allen Pistolen im Multiplayer, also ist es eine Waffe, die man gut benutzen kann. Sie hat außerdem die höchste Hüftfeuergenauigkeit von allen Waffen aus dem Spiel. Aus nächster Nähe tötet sie mit zwei Schüssen und aus einer gewissen Entfernung mit vier. In Hardcore-Spielmodi ist sie die am weitesten stärkste Sekundärwaffe, denn sie tötet mit einem Schuss, egal aus welcher Entfernung. Die Nachteile sind das winzige Magazin von nur sechs Schuss, der hohe Rückstoß und das langsame Nachladen, das man mit Flinkheit, Schnelllader oder Akimbo ausgleichen kann. Der Aufsatz Doppelhändig ist sehr effektiv, da man aus nächster Nähe mit nur einer Schusskombination einen Kill landen kann (ein Schuss aus jeder Hand). Außerdem kriegt die Python dann automatisch einen Schnelllader, heißt alle sechs Kugeln werden auf einmal nachgeladen. Der große Nachteil dabei ist, dass es viel länger dauert, die Waffe rauszuholen, was den Tod bedeuten kann, wenn man sich mitten im Kampf befindet. Das ACOG-Visier kann den hohen Rückstoß und die Ungefährlichkeit auf Entfernung ausgleichen, wodurch sie zu einer ziemlich tödlichen Zweitwaffe werden kann. Überlebenskampf Die Python tötet von Runde 1-10 mit einem Schuss. Danach brauch man schon zwei Treffer in die Brust, doch in den Kopf zu schießen bietet einem immernoch den Vorteil eines Sofortkills. Oftmals wird die Waffe im Zombiemodus verschmäht, da sie wenig Kugeln im Magazin hat und lange nachladen muss. Trotzdem ist sie eine mächtige Zweitwaffe, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht. Wenn man die Python mit dem Pack-a-Punch-Automaten verbessert, ist ihr neuer Name "Cobra" und sie hat 12 Kugeln im Magazin sowie 96 Kugeln in Reserve, außerdem hat sie einen automatischen Schnelllader. Der Schaden auf kurze Distanz erhöht sich nicht, aber der Schaden auf Entfernung, was nützlich sein kann, wenn man etwas weiter weg von den Untoten steht. Trotzdem sollte man gut zielen, denn die Munition ist immer noch spärlich und jeder verschossene Schuss ist verschwendet. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Die Python taucht im Überlebenskampf von Black Ops II wieder auf, außerdem kann man sie kurz bei Jonas Savimbi sehen, jedoch ist sie im Halfter. Sie verhält sich genau wie ihr Vorgänger aus Black Ops und tötet bis Runde 9 mit einem Schuss, heißt sie ist eine starke Sekundärwaffe. Die Nachteile sind wie immer das kleine Magazin von sechs Schuss, das sofort leer ist wenn man schnell feuert, und die langen Nachladezeiten. Die verbesserte Version, die Cobra, ist ebenfalls wie in Black Ops, heißt ein vergrößertes Magazin, Sofortkills bis Runde 16 und ein Schnelllader, der das Nachladen enorm verschnellert. Infos Black Ops *Die Python ist die günstigste Waffe im Multiplayer, zusammen mit den Ballistischen Messern und der CZ75, denn sie kostet nur 1500 CoD-Points, nicht wie alle anderen Waffen 2000. *Die gepunchte Version hat ein verkleinertes Visier, so sollte ursprünglich auch die normale Python aussehen. *Die Python scheint die Lieblingssekundärwaffe von Mason zu sein, da er sie in vielen Missionen benutzt. *In der unzensierten Version kann die Python Körperteile abtrennen, das bedeutet sie ist die einzige Pistole, die in der Kampagne dazu fähig ist. *In frühen Entwicklungsstadien hieß die Python .357er Magnum. *Auf dem Lauf der Python befindet sich ein Fingerabdruck. *Die Python, die Webley und die MP412 sind die einzigen Revolver, die in den Kampagnen in Call of Duty vorkamen. Die .44er Magnum und die .357er Magnum sind nur in der Bonusmission Museum und im Überlebenskampf vorgekommen, außerdem im Multiplayer. *Man kann im Ladebildschirm von Five Fidel Castro mit einer Python sehen. *Ursprünglich sollte die Python ein schwarzes Visier haben, außerdem konnte man einen Aufsatz kaufen, der Verbessertes Visier heißt. Im einstündigen Interview, in dem das Waffenspiel vorgestellt wurde, erschien dann jedoch die richtige Python mit Schnelllader und dem weißen Visier. *Die Python ist die einzige Pistole aus der Call of Duty-Serie, auf die man ein ACOG-Visier setzen kann. Es ist generell die einzige Sekundärwaffe, für die dieser Aufsatz verfügbar ist. *Die Python hat drei unterschiedliche Nachladeanimationen. Die erste ist sowohl für die normale als auch für die mit Kurzlauf verfügbar, die zweite wird benutzt, wenn man ein ACOG-Visier aufgesetzt hat und die dritte ist für Schnelllader, wo alle Kugeln gleichzeitig eingeführt werden. *Im Zombiemodus heißt die gepunchte Python "Cobra". Das ist einerseits ein Wortspiel, weil beide Waffen nach einer Schlangenart benannt wurden, andererseits wurde von Colt ein Revolver entwickelt, der so hieß, nämlich Colt Cobra. *Im Zombiemodus reagieren die Charaktere negativ, wenn sie die Python an der mysteriösen Kiste ziehen, was seltsam ist, da sie genau den gleichen Schaden macht wie die .357er Magnum, eine Waffe, auf die die Charaktere in Call of Duty: World at War noch positiv reagiert haben. *Komischerweise hört sich das Nachladegeräusch von der Python aus der dritten Personenansicht genauso an wie die M1911. Das lässt sich dadurch erklären, dass alle Pistolen in Black Ops die selben Geräusche für die dritte Person erhalten haben. *Ursprünglich sollte die Python im Waffenspiel einen Schnelllader und einen Kurzlauf besitzen, der es jedoch nicht in die Endversion geschafft hat. Das kann man in frühen Videos der Waffenspiele sehen. *Auf der Wii-Version wird die Python, wie jede andere Pistole auch, in einer Hand gehalten. *Wenn man die Python ohne Schnelllader nachlädt, kann man sehen, dass noch drei Plätze frei sind, selbst wenn man nur eine oder zwei Kugeln reinschiebt. *Mit Schnelllader hat die Python die selbe Nachladeanimation wie die .357er Magnum aus World at War. *Man kann nach jedem Schuss eine Patronenhülse auf den Boden fallen hören. *Die Python ist der erste Revolver in der Call of Duty-Serie, der nicht von Anfang an einen Schnelllader installiert hat. *Auf der Wii-Version von Kino der Toten kann man diese Waffe nicht an der Kiste bekommen. *Wenn man beim Nachladen genau hinschaut, kann man erkennen, dass verbrauchte Patronenhülsen in die Waffe gesteckt werden. *Wenn man in der Mission Zahltag den VC Bookie mit der Python erschießt, hört sich das Feuern der Waffe an, wie wenn man mit der CZ75 zweimal schnell hintereinander abdrückt. Black Ops II *In den Spieldateien gibt es ein Menü-Icon für die Python, das vermuten lässt, dass sie ursprünglich im Klasseneditor vor jeder Mission in der Kampagne verfügbar war. *In TranZit machen sich die Charaktere oft darüber lustig, dass die Python aussieht wie ein viel zu kleiner Penis. *Wenn man die Python mit dem Executioner vergleicht, fällt schnell auf, dass sie beide das selbe Problem haben. Die Python hat jedoch eine bessere Reichweite und Kapazität. Die gepunchte Version, also die Cobra, hat viel mehr Munition im Magazin und besitzt einen Schnelllader, wodurch sie eindeutig zur besseren Waffe wird. Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Pistolen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategorie:Mystery Box Waffen Kategorie:Waffen aus Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategorie:Überlebenskampf Kategorie:Ausrüstung Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops II